Klunk, The Ninja Kitten
by roxan1930
Summary: Klunk let's the turtles and Splinter know that they aren't the only ninjas living in the liar. 2003 verse.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT… ****TT_TT**

**Klunk, The Ninja Kitten**

It was a normal day in the liar and at the moment the turtles were busy with their training while Splinter watched them and pointed out the things that could go better.

On one side of the room Leo was sparring with Don and on the other side Raph was sparring against Mikey.

Mikey's kitten Klunk was sitting on the edge of the couch as he watched how his beloved owner easily dodged Raph's attackers while teasing him every now and then.

"Why the shell do you have to be so fast, Mikey?" Raph asked, getting frustrated.

"Is this fast? Come on, Raphie boy! I'm barely moving now!" Mikey laughed as he skipped circles around his older brother.

"Michelangelo, do not joke around like this. You always need to stay on your guard during battle, no matter what." Splinter said strictly.

"But sensei-" Mikey started to protest but Splinter cut him off.

"Always stay on your guard during battle! At the moment you are lucky that you are battling Raphael and not an enemy or else you could be dead by now!" he yelled and slammed his walking cane on the floor.

At hearing the rat say that Klunk's ears perked up.

'_Always stay on your guard during battle, no matter what._' the little orange cat repeated in his head.

After another few minutes of beating each other up the turtles were called to stop and sit down which they all immediately did after bowing to each other.

"My sons, you all have remarkable skills during battle which you have now demonstrated again but lately you have also been having trouble with defeating multiple foes at the same time. To help solve that problem I have made an area in our home where you came practice battle multiple opponents better." the rat said and then started walking away with the turtles walking after him.

When they reached another part of their huge living room a part of the floor was colored black, showing which part was the 'danger zone'.

"Donatello, will you please pull on that rope over there?" Splinter asked as he pointed over at a rope that was hanging loosely in the air.

Confused but obeying Don walked over to the rope and gave it a soft pull.

A few cracking sounds were heard and the turtles all gasped when millions of wooden logs, tied up with ropes, from all kinds of seizes came flying their master's way, being able to hit him from head to toe by the different heights they were hung.

"Master Splinter, watch out!" Leo cried out and he and the others made their way to help him but they froze in surprise when he easily dodged every log that came flying his way.

As they watched in amazement, Klunk watched with his eyes narrowed in concentration.

When all the logs had stopped swinging Splinter jumped in front of his sons and smiled.

"Leonardo, it is your turn." he told the blue banded turtle who hesitantly stepped into the field.

After he and all three of his brothers gave it a try they were relieved when they were allowed to sit again.

Each one had been hit by at least twenty logs so now they had really aching bodies.

"Finally!" Mikey cried and grabbed onto the nearest thing to him for support so he wouldn't fall on his face but unfortunately that happened to be the rope which set the logs free and made them swing around.

When the rat and four turtles turned around they were horrified to see Klunk sitting in the middle of the field.

"Klunk! Get out of there!" Mikey yelled in panic but the panic was replaced by amazement when Klunk made a high jump and landed on one of the logs.

While his owner and his owner's family watched Klunk kept bouncing from log to log and avoiding getting hit by any.

Then, when a log that was huge compared to Klunk came flying his way, the kitten jumped up and gave the log a flying kick, making it shatter in millions of tiny pieces.

With that broken Klunk landed in front of his family, sat down and gave a soft "Meow."

In front of him all the turtles and even Splinter were looking at him with wide eyes and their jaws on the ground.

Mikey then was the first to pull himself together and with a gigantic grin he yelled "Klunk! That was awesome!" as he scooped the kitten up in his arms.

Soon everyone else snapped out of the trance they had been in and they also run up to Klunk.

"That was just unbelievable!" Leo complimented as he leaned over Mikey's shoulder so he could pet the cat.

"I'll say! A little baby cat is better at a ninja training then at least four real ninjas!" Raph cried out.

"Maybe Klunk is some kind of cat alien! I'll need to take some blood." Don said but that was only answered by a hissing cat who didn't like the idea of getting a needle in his skin.

"I believe Klunk is just a normal cat from earth, Donatello." Splinter chuckled.

"But he is special. It appears that while I have been teaching you today's lessons, Klunk has paid more attention then some of you and so is much better in this then any of you are." the rat continued which earned a small chorus of offended "Hey!"'s from his sons.

"But now that we know Klunk's ability I want to give him something." Splinter then said and all his sons and the kitten all cocked their heads to the left in confusion, letting out a small "Huh?" or in Klunk's case "Mew?"

"I was planning to give it to him on Christmas as that is also the anniversary of when he joined our family but I believe this is a more suited moment." Splinter explained and gasps were heard when he pulled a tiny green bandana out of his rope.

Walking over to his youngest son so he could reach the kitten he wrapped the bandana around Klunk's head, it covering the top of Klunk's head so it wouldn't slide down with holes for the ears and eyes in it.

In other words, Klunk looked even more adorable then he usually already did.

"Awww!" Mikey, Leo and Don cooed while Raph and Splinter just smiled at the sight.

"From now on you are… Klunk, the ninja kitten!" Mikey yelled as he lifted Klunk as high as possible while the rest of the family clapped and Klunk purred happily.

**The End**

**What can I say? I wanted a story that focused on Klunk and here it is. I mean, COME ON! He's just to adorable! Anyway, please review and read my other stories!**


End file.
